TSTP10
by Ms. S. E. Hammond
Summary: Read to find out.


**The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants:**

based on the movie (not the books)

**Where are they now?**

(They are now 25 years old, going on 26)

Where they are, where they've been, and where they will always be

_Disclaimer: Ann Bashars owns the characters and the books. I own the story. _

_No money is being made from this fic._

_We're see how this beginning goes? Depending on the comments, is rather or not I expand upon this quick update. Carmen is the narrator like she was in the movie._

Here it is the summer before my 26th birthday. Our 26th birthdays I mean. We, the Sisters of the Traveling Pants, are well-known for being born within the same week and being inseparable throughout our high school careers; with the exceptions of the few summers we had before graduation. Who are we? Well, I go in order of birth. First, there was Bridget who came kicking her way into the world, all but literally. Then, came Tribby, out spoken like always. I, Carmen, came next-my mother likes to say I was pretty pissed off even then. Lastly, came shy Lena, who admittedly proceeded to wrap herself up into a naked little ball to cover herself. We know this because it's all been documented in the time of proud father's video taping their children's birth.

Anyway, no need to bore in the recaps of what you pretty much already know about our youth up through the summer of us being 16, soon to be 17 and juniors in high school. I'll give you a brief description of each of our lives from then up to now. If, you want details, you going to have ask for them. Once again, I go in order of birth, but this time in reverse-because there's going to be a surprise.

Lena went to the University of Florence in Italy for 4 years it required for her to get her Bachelors for Art History and Composition She has been home since just before our 21st birthdays, after she spent the summer traveling back to her grandparents' in Greece.

Myself, well aced my honors courses in high school, that got me a scholarship to Berkeley to study English Lit. I got my bachelors in three years, thanks to concurrent courses while still in high school, I got my masters in two and a half years (never took a summer off, and doubled up on courses-not the brightest thing to do, if you aren't serious academic, can get burned out quickly) and I did a two year fellowship to get my doctorate; with a few course in computer sciences to help me out with the technological advances of today's world. I was the last to move back, just this last summer, to live nar my mother.

Tibby left to go to NYU to study film and also computer sciences. She got her Bachelors and Masters and came back two summers ago. I'll tell you more about her after I finish the basics of Bridget.

Ah, our infamous leader actually had applied at all the top soccer schools around. She got accepted at them all. She decided on her best chance at a national championship and decided to attend the University of Oklahoma (Go Sooners!). However, tragedy struck Bridget for the second time in her life during the final seconds of her high school career, another state championship was just ticks-of-the-clock away from being clinched when Bridget drove the ball down the entire length of the field and kicked the ball dead center of the goal, she had slid to the ground, but it wasn't well after the goalie had thrown the ball back into play and the final second ticked off the clock to symbolize the victory did anyone realize that Bee was struggling to get up on her feet. Well, about 16 hours later, after she got out of surgery that's when she got the bad news. She had broke her left hip so bad that she wouldn't be able to play completive sports of any kind, ever again; and what really made it all that more devastating and depressing was the fact that she'd be walking on a cane for the rest of her life. She lost her scholarship and never went to college. She came home and promptly fell into a depression so deep that it she never left Bethesda. Eventually, Bridget was her old self again...times like a infinity. The same old wild and unstoppable Bee came out again. "Single-minded to a point of recklessness!" Well, that was true again but it was more focused than anything else. I guess this is where we need to back-track a little to high school again, before we can continue on.

Well, you know how Bridget um stalked and ended up having sex with that guy going to Columbia and was a coach at the soccer camp she went to in Baja. Well, let's just say sleeping with him had confused her, up until she started her HS soccer practices 2 weeks before school started and there was a new, younger Head Coach replacing the one that retired last year. Needless, to say Bridget started an affair with this coach also, it went on all the way through March of the next year.

We all were members of the Gay-Straight Alliance that Tibby had started, the coach that Bridget had her affair with was our sponsor. Tibby who had came out when the rest of us started drooling over boys, started the club and as good friends not only did we join but we held officer seats. Tibby obviously was the President, Bridget the VP, I was the Secretary, and Lena was the Treasurer-that is until we graduated.

Well, needless, to say that after Bridget was discovered for having her affair with the Head Soccer Coach by us during Thanksgiving Break, (which we promised to not to tell anyone-except her dad had to know, since we are pretty sure that the coach spent at least 2 to 3 nights in his daughter's room) when we arrived to confront her about some behavior of her's that was taking her away from the sisterhood. We saw the coach drive away in the same clothes she had on the day before and her hair was wet, that's the morning Bridget told us and swore us to secrecy. By the time the 2nd,and our final semester of our HS career, our senior year rolled around, Bridget was out herself.

Back to the adult lives of the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, shall we?! Well, Bridget had been apart of so many GLBT projects, clubs, etc. after she dug herself out her depression and hit the ground running again (well, sort of). She talked her dad into helping her buy out an entire block of commerce and knocking out a few walls and filling in ally ways and building up on one of the largest blocks in the area. She had purchased the building our mothers had met in for Lamaze classes while pregnant with us, and she left that area completely and utterly in tact and did demolition and re-construction around it. She had put in a gay club for the boys, a lesbian bar for the ladies, a book slash coffee/wi-fi shoppe, a restaurant, and a sports shoppe on the first level, the second level contained the area which was our moms' Lamaze class was now set up to handle meetings of all kinds-that included Lamaze classes/AA-NA-SA regular meetings/and GLBT-PFLAG community workshops all on the second level, and on the third level she had built 3 master living areas for all of us to move into and pursue our individual dreams (Lena with her art, me with my writing, and her with Tibby ran the businesses below us-with Tibby having the luxury of doing more of her Suckumentraries if she so wished to), with a studies, libraries, and game rooms, and "family" space to gather together. There's also a fourth level, but that's like smaller than the rest and is considered a board room of sorts.

I live with my step-brother, Paul, who is quite understanding of my need to not get married. Lena, well, she did brake-up with Kostas her first year at U-of-Florence, and has since than fell back into some old patterns/habits and pretty much lives the life of a nun, except she isn't "married" to God. And somewhere between coming home again and the finishing of the grand project, Tibby and Bridget got into one hell of an argument, ended up having a weekend of passion, and admitting they've been in-love since before they even realized they were gay.

TBC?


End file.
